<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un amigo by PrinceBSlocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570979">Un amigo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked'>PrinceBSlocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>221B Ficlet, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Drug Withdrawal, Eventual Johnlock, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock se despertó tendido en el suelo del baño, debió haberse desmayado de nuevo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073920">A Friend.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33">Bluebuell33</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta es la traducción de una angustiante pero bella historia de nuestros hermosos muchachos, escrita por Bluebuell33, si tienen la oportunidad los invito a leer más sobre sus historias, son realmente buenas. En este fic la autora incursionó por primera vez en el reto de hacer un ficlet 221B, que consiste en escribir 221 palabras en cada capítulo y en donde la última palabra deberá comenzar con la letra “B”, pero al ser esta una traducción difícilmente podrá ser así, ya que algunas palabras y algunos párrafos deben cambiarse para que tengan sentido en español, sin embargo, es de reconocerse el gran esfuerzo que hizo la escritora al lograr, de espectacular manera, dicho reto. </p><p>Espero lo disfruten.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock se despertó tendido en el suelo, debió haberse desmayado de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>Al mirar sus manos las encuentra cubiertas de sangre y vidrios, pedazos del espejo yacen a su alrededor.</p><p> </p><p>Las voces volvían sobre su cabeza; desafiándolo, burlándose de él.  </p><p> </p><p>Puede escuchar pasos en el pasillo, debe ser Mycroft viniendo a ver cómo está. Ya imagina cuánto durará el sermón una vez que abra la puerta y lo encuentre en semejante estado.</p><p> </p><p>Cada vez que termina en este estado se dice a sí mismo la mentira de siempre; que pude dejarlo en cualquier momento, que no necesita las drogas.</p><p> </p><p>¿Cómo es que terminó así? Él había sido un niño que quería ser pirata, pero era demasiado listo para hacer amigos y ahora estaba solo, tirado en el piso del baño en bóxer solamente, cubierto de vidrios.</p><p> </p><p>Tal vez debería simplemente quedarse acostado aquí y dejar que la sangre en sus venas se escurra por el suelo. </p><p> </p><p>La puerta se abre para revelar a un chico rubio de baja estatura, unos años mayor que Sherlock. No había piedad en sus ojos, solo tristeza.  </p><p> </p><p>Se arrodilló a su lado, abriendo la puerta del mueble debajo del lavabo para sacar el botiquín de primeros auxilios que se ocultaba ahí.</p><p> </p><p>—Aquí, déjame ayudarte, no te muevas.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p> </p><p>—Porque parece que te vendría bien un amigo, idiota.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sherlock despierta y descubre que el chico sigue ahí.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock se despierta con una constante punzada en la cabeza y la sensación de que su cráneo intenta aplastar a su cerebro.</p><p> </p><p>Trató de sentarse, pero su cuerpo se siente como si estuviera en llamas.</p><p> </p><p>—No, no intentes levantarte, solo quédate quieto por ahora –habló una voz suave a su lado.</p><p> </p><p>Abrió <em>los ojos lentamente para ver un par de ojos azul brillantes mirándolo.  </em> </p><p> </p><p>El chico del cabello color arena estaba sentado al lado de Sherlock con una mano apoyada en su antebrazo. La presión de su toque se sentía fría contra el fuego que recorría el cuerpo del pelinegro.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó.</p><p> </p><p>Nunca nadie se quedaba. Nunca había habido alguien que quisiera estar cerca de él o tocarlo si no era estrictamente necesario.</p><p> </p><p>Quería <em>alejarse, acurrucarse y desaparecer en su cama, pero su brazo, en el que descansaba la mano del chico, se negaba a moverse. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—¿</em>Por qué me ayudas?</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué no lo haría? –<em>respondió el chico.  </em> </p><p> </p><p>—Nadie quiere ayudarme.</p><p> </p><p>Sabe que eso no es cierto, Mycroft lo intenta, pero él siempre huye, corre hacia <em>las drogas solo para fastidiarlo. Para causarle dolor por dejarlo solo en la escuela. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—Se </em>suponía que nos veríamos hoy. Te pedí que me ayudaras con la clase de Biología.    </p><p> </p><p>—¿John?</p><p> </p><p>— Sí –r<em>espondió con una sonrisa torcida–, </em>John Watson, capitán de rugby, quien actualmente ha estado fallando en la clase de biología.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La retirada de los efectos de la droga está arañando su cuerpo. Ardor, dolor, gritos.</p><p> </p><p>Alguien está gritando, la voz es ronca y rota, apenas se da cuenta de que es él.</p><p> </p><p>—Haz que el dolor se detenga –solloza, <em>tratando de acurrucarse en una bola lo más pequeña posible. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hay una voz tranquilizadora que le habla con palabras calmadas y consoladoras a su lado. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>—Vas a estar bien, no estas solo. Estoy aquí. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Junto con la voz tranquilizadora siente un paño frío presionando contra su frente. A un lado de su rostro un vaso de agua es ofrecido en sus labios. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em>Quítame el dolor o déjame morir –las palabras lo ahogan, las <em>lágrimas caen por su rostro.  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em>No puedo hacer ninguna de las dos. Lo siento –responde la<em> voz. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sherlock gira su rostro hacia la voz. John. John todavía esta aquí tratando de aliviar su abstinencia maniaca.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em>Deberías haberme dejado morir –<em>Susurra, girándose hacia la pared.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em>¿Qué tipo de amigo te dejaría solo en este estado? –murmulla John.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em>No somos amigos. No me conoces –<em>Sherlock no puede evitar escupir las palabras. Mueve la mano para rasgar las vendas de sus muñecas que cubren todos los cortes </em><em>ocasionados por el </em><em>espejo.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em>¡Oye! No hagas eso, vas a sangrar de nuevo –<em>John toma su mano, sosteniéndola con fuerza–. Necesitas descansar y curarte.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em>¿Por qué te importa? –dice <em>Sherlock desconcertado, mirando hacia </em><em>atrás</em><em>.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sentía los párpados pesados como si tuviera un ladrillo encima. Con un tremendo esfuerzo logró abrirlos encontrando la habitación oscura, solo iluminada por una <em>pequeña lámpara detrás de él en la mesa de noche.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Su cuerpo se sentía adolorido e inquieto, sus manos y brazos todavía ardían de dolor. Pasó una mano por los vendajes de su brazo cuidadosamente colocados. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Su cabeza palpitaba con un dolor punzante. ¿Por qué todo dolía tanto? ¿el dolor se iría alguna vez?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tenia la boca tan seca como un desierto, daría cualquier cosa por un vaso con agua en estos momentos. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rodó temblorosamente hacia su otro lado, notando que no estaba solo en la cama.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>A su lado, profundamente dormido estaba John. Hermoso, amable y dulce John.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sherlock extendió una mano temblorosa para tocar al chico. Lento, suave, con cuidado. Solo un pequeño toque para saber que era real y no una visión producida por su mente. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Solo un toque en su mejilla. Suave, delicado, real.</em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Oh” </em>tarareó John suavemente al tacto. Sin embargo, aun no se estaba despertado, simplemente moviéndose en dirección a Sherlock, quien retiró la mano como si quemara.</p><p> </p><p>Incluso después de todo, John seguía quedándose, diciendo que nadie debía estar solo mientras pasa y sale de la abstinencia.</p><p>¿A quien veía John mientras ayudaba a Sherlock? ¿Había alguien más? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un hermano?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lentamente <em>se deslizó de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a John</em><em>.</em><em> Tiene una sobrecarga sensorial. Los sentimientos saliendo a la superficie. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>No se merece un amigo como John. John es demasiado bueno él, demasiado puro, demasiado amable.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Necesita escapar, tomar distancia. Necesita espacio. Su cuerpo tiembla incontrolablemente.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Entra rápidamente al baño, todavía usando solo sus bóxer. El vidrio del espejo que yacía en el suelo había sido limpiado. John debió haberlo hecho. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>La piel todavía estaba en llamas. Llenó la bañera y se hundió bajo la superficie solo por un momento, dejando que el agua ahogara los ruidos del exterior. Tranquilo, todo estaba tranquilo, solo por un momento. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dejándose ir …</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Unas manos agarraron las suyas, sacándolo del agua.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Aterrizando en el suelo. No, no del todo, aterrizando sobre un cuerpo, el cuerpo de John. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>John está maldiciendo, muy enojado. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—¡</em>En qué demonios estabas pensando!</p><p> </p><p><em>“No digas nada. ¿Por qué le importa?</em>” Esto todavía le parece desconcertante a Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué te quedas?</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué sigues preguntándome eso? –<em>responde el rubio.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—Porque nunca nadie se queda. Soy </em>un fenómeno, un adicto a las drogas y un maricón –dijo lo último en voz baja.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Y?</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock levantó la cabeza para mirar <em>a John a los ojos. Ahí no había lástima, no había miedo, no estaba siendo juzgado. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Estaban en el piso de su baño, ambos empapados por culpa de Sherlock y  John aún no parecía que quisiera salir corriendo y dejarlo solo. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Las manos de John era gentiles mientras lo ayudaban a levantarse del suelo, envolviéndolo en una toalla y luego retrocediendo. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nunca tocando a Sherlock de alguna manera que pudiera ser considerada como “no buena”. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Al estar tan cerca de John, podía oler una pizca de esencias como la miel y té Earl grey. Quería inclinarse más y respirar todo lo que pudiera sobre él.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Se sorprendió a sí mismo al preguntarse cómo sería ser abrazado y tocado por este chico. Nunca antes alguien había estado tan cerca de él, al menos nadie que él hubiese querido. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Víctor siempre lo había tocado de una manera que nunca se sintió bien; ansioso, brusco, nunca gentil. Nunca amable. Siempre queriendo algo más.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em>¿Sherlock? –llamó <em>Mycroft.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Maldición, Mycroft. Sabía lo que vería su hermano mayor. Él parado empapado usando únicamente unos bóxer con un chico que estaba igualmente mojado. Mycroft vería a otro Víctor.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Había perdido su voz. Mycroft y John se estaban mirando el uno al otro. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—¿</em>Quién eres tú? Te ruego me digas –preguntó <em>Mycroft con arrogancia.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em>Un amigo –<em>respondió John, sin moverse de su lugar al lado de </em></p><p>
  <em>Sherlock.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em>Bueno, amigo –<em>dijo Mycroft, enfatizando la palabra amigo–, esto es asunto entre mi hermano y yo. Creo que te has quedado más tiempo del que eres bienvenido. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—¿</em>Sherlock? –<em>John se giró hacia él.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>El cerebro de Sherlock gritaba pidiendo que se quedara, si se iba ahora no volvería a verlo. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero se entienda, las partes que están escritas en cursiva son los pensamientos de Sherlock.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“¡No puede irse! Por favor, no dejes que se vaya, pídele que se quede.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ruega.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Pide de rodillas, agárralo de la camisa y suplícale que no se vaya.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No, eso no es bueno. No es bueno en absoluto, no puedo suplicar, Mycroft lo verá. Mycroft lo hará desaparecer como lo hizo con Víctor, aunque estoy feliz de que Víctor se haya ido, pero no puedo perder a John, no antes de que nos convirtamos en algo, cualquier cosa.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Quizás sea mejor así. Quizás sea mejor si John no conoce al verdadero Sherlock.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Embotella este tiempo juntos y atesorarlo para siempre.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Fue solo un día, un día que pasaste con dolor y abstinencia. ¿Quién querría recordar eso? El dolor es fácil. El dolor físico atenúa el dolor mental."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>John. El hermoso, amable y dulce John está hablando con Mycroft, diciéndole que Sherlock necesita a alguien con él, que no debe estar solo. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No quiero a cualquiera, quiero a John.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No puedo tener a John. Detente, deja de mendigar en tu cabeza.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sherlock se mueve y golpea un lado de su cabeza para acallar las voces que lo aquejan. Tira de su cabello mojado para causar otro tipo de dolor. Cualquier cosa que distraiga las voces.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em>¿Ves lo que le estás haciendo y crees que lo estás ayudando? –acusó Mycroft a John mientras señala a Sherlock<em>.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em>Estaba bien antes de que llegaras aquí –respondió J<em>ohn.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em>¿Estás seguro de que lo estaba? –gritó Mycroft<em>.  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tantos gritos hacían que su cabeza palpitara aún más, lo que no daría por un buen golpe en estos momentos. Primero Mycroft y ahora John, ambos gritando como si Sherlock no estuviera parado frente a ellos.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em>Oh, ¿entonces crees que sabes lo que es mejor para Sherlock después de pasar cinco minutos con él? –se burló Mycroft de John, quien apretaba sus manos en puños fuertemente.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em>¡No, pero sé que la rehabilitación no es la respuesta! Eso no le ayudó a mi hermana, solo causó que casi se quitara la vida –<em>sentenció John.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em>Bueno, me he estado haciendo cargo de mi hermano toda su vida y lo voy a enviar a rehabilitación y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto –dijo Mycroft luciendo triunfante.</p><p> </p><p><em>—</em>¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué no dejan de actuar como si no estuviera aquí!!!???<em> –</em>gritó Sherlock antes de salir del baño con fuertes pisadas, cerrando de golpe la puerta de su recámara.</p><p> </p><p>Cruzó la habitación tirando de su cabello tratando de no gritar más. La toalla había sido dejada a un lado y solo vestía sus bóxer. Todavía estaba mojado debido al baño.</p><p> </p><p>Girándose bruscamente, se tiró sobre la cama.</p><p> </p><p>—¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! –gritó en la almohada mientras sus ojos comenzaban a arder con lágrimas calientes.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Sherlock? –Llegó una voz y un suave golpe en la puerta.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Déjenme solo! ¡Ambos paren y váyanse! –gritó Sherlock en respuesta.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>—¿Sherlock? </em>Lo siento, yo solo ... me iré –<em>la voz de John desde el otro lado de la puerta era tranquila y triste.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em>John ... por favor uhm ... entra.</p><p> </p><p>La puerta se abrió, <em>John entró lentamente cerrando la puerta detrás de él</em>. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock <em>se acurrucó sobre su costado, colocando el edredón encima de él. </em></p><p> </p><p>—Yo ... uhm ... lamento que tuvieras que estar aquí y bueno, mira ... sé que no me conoces en absoluto y realmente no planeabas pasar tu noche de esta manera ... pero bueno ... soy bastante capaz de cuidar de mí mismo. No ... no necesitas quedarte ...</p><p> </p><p>—Lo sé.</p><p> </p><p>—Es solo que ... uhm ... Gracias por vendarme los brazos y las manos.</p><p> </p><p>—De nada. Lo siento si me excedí con tu hermano. No quise sobrepasarme –John miró hacia abajo, pasando una mano por la parte posterior de su cuello<em>–. </em>Yo solo ... Bueno, me siento un poco protector contigo y sé que no me conoces y lo más probable es que nunca quieras volver a verme, pero no podía simplemente dejarte ...</p><p> </p><p>—Siento no haberte reconocido al principio en el estado de frenesí en el que me encontraba –Sherlock bajó la mirada, subiendo aún más las mantas.</p><p> </p><p>—Oye, está bien, me alegro de que tu casera me haya dejado entrar o es posible que hubieras muerto esta noche …</p><p> </p><p>—Oh, así es que así fue como entraste.</p><p> </p><p>—Si, mira, me puedo ir ahora si quieres, pero …</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Pero ¿qué? –Preguntó Sherlock, su mente corriendo mientras esperaba la respuesta conteniendo la respiración.</p><p> </p><p>—Es solo que preferiría quedarme, si está bien ... –John miró hacia abajo con una expresión avergonzada en su rostro, antes de voltear a ver a Sherlock.  </p><p> </p><p>—Después de todo ¿aún quieres quedarte? –Sherlock solo podía mirar al chico, esta maravilla que quería quedarse cuando otros hubieran salido corrido.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí ... Bueno, me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo –John le dio una sonrisa que pareció iluminar la habitación. Era como estuviera viendo a alguien que fuera su todo y que pensara jamás le daría una segunda mirada.</p><p> </p><p>—John … yo no … nadie ha querido quedarse ... no estoy acostumbrado a esto ... no sé lo que necesito decir o hacer o ... –Sherlock sintió que la habitación se cerraba a su alrededor, se sentía caliente y sofocante.</p><p> </p><p>—Oye, está bien, me puedo ir, creo que Mycroft todavía está aquí –John miró hacia la puerta.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Mycroft! ¡Fuera de mi piso! –gritó Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>—Hermano mío, no me iré hasta que se resuelva este asunto. No puedo ignorar la autolesión, lo sabes.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Fue un accidente! Yo no estaba ...</p><p> </p><p>—Lo estabas, casi lo logras –Mycroft abrió la puerta–. Me niego a tener esta conversación a través de una puerta.</p><p> </p><p>—¡No! ¡No volveré!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>—</em>Espera ¿volver a dónde? –preguntó John.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em>Rehabilitación. No lo haré Mycroft. Estoy bien.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>—</em>Oh, sí, puedo ver eso. Tan bien que necesitaste vendas en los brazos y manos esta noche –se burló Mycroft.  </p><p> </p><p>Sherlock miró a su hermano pero no dijo nada. Tenía razón, ¿cómo podía discutir cuando estaba acostado en la cama, demasiado cansado para pararse, con los brazos y las manos envueltos en incriminatorios vendajes blancos?</p><p> </p><p>—Mira, es la mitad de la noche. ¿Quizás todos deberíamos dormir un poco y hablar de esto por la mañana? –comentó John.</p><p> </p><p>—Esta bien, ya que ningún lugar está abierto ahora mismo. Intenta mantenerte con vida el resto de la noche, hermano. Me entristecería tu pérdida.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con eso? –gruñó Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>—Nada, supongo. Hasta la mañana –Mycroft salió de la habitación tecleando en su teléfono celular, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.</p><p> </p><p>—Vaya, él es algo. ¿Siempre es así?</p><p> </p><p>—Si –respondió Sherlock, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien, bueno, te dejo, voy a estar en el sofá por si me necesitas.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock abrió los ojos para ver a John salir de la habitación. Habían tantos sentimientos corriendo por su cabeza y en su corazón.</p><p> </p><p>Sentimientos que conocía: Inseguridad y desconfianza.  Y sentimientos con los que no estaba familiarizado: nostalgia, querer, deseo, atontado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock se  acostó en la cama, escuchando a John usar el baño y luego sentarse en el sofá. Recordó la primera vez que vio a John. Hermoso, amable John ...</p><p> </p><p>Había estado caminando rumbo a su salón de clases después de comprarle más drogas a Victor. El pago había sido brutal como siempre después de que Mycroft hubiera cortado el acceso a su fondo fiduciario, obligándolo a buscar otros métodos de pago.   </p><p> </p><p>Recordó la manera en sus ojos ardían con lágrimas no derramadas y la garganta se sentía en carne viva, como si hubiera tragado hojas de afeitar en lugar de … bueno, solo en lugar de …</p><p> </p><p>Incluso ahora su cuerpo gritaba por el maltrato, las cosas que había permito que sucedieran por conseguir más drogas. No estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho con tal de drogarse.</p><p> </p><p>Las drogas habían sido una forma de calmar su mente y hacerlo parecer más normal, eso solía decir Victor. Siempre decía que a nadie le agradaría sin estar bajo la influencia de las drogas.</p><p> </p><p>Aún hoy, Sherlock creía lo que Victor había dicho, incluso cuando ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el chico desapareció. Mycroft lo había sacado de su vida.</p><p> </p><p>Obligando a Sherlock a encontrar una nueva forma de conseguir drogas.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock se había encerrado en su mundo antes de ver a John por primera vez. El hermoso John había pasado junto a él, con su cabello rubio y ojos radiantes azul oscuro.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John había captado la mirada de Sherlock y respondió con una sonrisa a manera de saludo como si fueran amigos en lugar de dos extraños que se veían pasar. El sentimiento que atravesó a Sherlock lo asustó. Nunca antes se había sentido tan atraído por otra persona.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock siempre se había enorgullecido de no necesitar a nadie: <em>“Si no necesitas a nadie, no te molesta que nunca haya nadie”.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Bueno, Mycroft no contaba.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock había visto a John continuar caminando hasta que se perdió de vista. No sabía quién era el chico en ese momento y juró no averiguarlo. No quería saber nada sobre el chico que hizo que su corazón latiera inesperadamente rápido.</p><p> </p><p>Ese día Sherlock salió rápidamente de sus clases, regresó a su apartamento y hundió una aguja profundamente en su brazo, dejando que las drogas llenaran su mente. Intentando borrar al chico de su mente y calmar su corazón palpitante.</p><p> </p><p>Seis meses después, dicho chico se estaba quedando en su sofá después de curar sus heridas y permanecer durante la primera parte de su abstinencia.</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Ahora eran amigos? ¿Sherlock quería eso?</p><p> </p><p>Lo que realmente ansiaba era más cocaína, pero no podía con John en su sala de estar, durmiendo en el sofá.</p><p> </p><p>Eso saldría mal.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le dolían los brazos y las manos y sentía el picor debajo de las vendas, quería arrancarlas, eliminar el recordatorio de su debilidad.</p><p> </p><p>No era así como se suponía que sería la primera vez que se encontrara con John. Se suponía que debía estar sobrio. Se suponía que debía ser distante e interesante.</p><p> </p><p>No desangrándose en el suelo tan alto como una cometa.</p><p> </p><p>Fue culpa de Seb, él le había dicho que John cancelaría esta noche porque; ¿quién querría la ayuda de un perdedor, sociópata, anormal? Según Seb, John había dicho que se sentía demasiado incómodo para decírselo él mismo o para enfrentarlo, no podía recordarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian estaba en el equipo de rugby con John, así que tenía que saberlo. Sherlock le creyó porque a final de cuentas todo era verdad. Pero ¿por qué Seb siquiera se lo dijo? Sherlock no pudo ver la mentira en su rostro, lo único de lo que se dio cuenta fue de lo mucho que disfrutaba dándole la noticia.</p><p> </p><p>Por supuesto, él había hecho un comentario cortante sobre Seb y su falta de … bueno, su poca capacidad.</p><p> </p><p>Dando como resultado que Sebastian lo empujara contra la pared diciendo lo que había escuchado y gritándole insultos.</p><p> </p><p>En otras ocasiones, Sherlock lo habría dejado hablar sin que le molestara.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En esta ocasión Sherlock se había tomado todos los insultos en serio. Dejando que se hundieran y anidaran en su alma, preguntándose por qué había pensado que John sería diferente de las innumerables personas que había encontrado a lo largo de su vida.</p><p> </p><p>Ni siquiera conocía al chico, pero tenía esperanzas, él nunca había sido alguien que se hiciera ilusiones sobre algo.</p><p> </p><p>La esperanza era para los tontos e idiotas, y él no era ninguna de las dos cosas. O eso pensaba.</p><p> </p><p>Regresó a su apartamento con las voces en su cabeza recordándole todos sus defectos: monstruo, adicto, dañado, suicida, sociópata.</p><p> </p><p>Nadie nunca será tu amigo; decían una y otra vez, burlándose de él con cada paso. ¿Quién querría ser amigo de alguien como él?</p><p> </p><p>Lidió con las voces de su pasado todo el camino a casa. Llegó luchando por respirar, su ropa se sentía apretada y su cuerpo caliente. Se despojó de sus pantalones y sacó la caja que le daba dicha, hundiendo rápidamente la aguja en su brazo tratando de acallar las voces.</p><p> </p><p>Un frasco patético y deseoso.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba fallando en la vida, pero … ¿qué sentido tenía? ¿de qué servía todo?</p><p> </p><p><em>“Por favor detente, solo detente”. </em>De pie en el baño vio la imagen en el espejo devolviéndole la mirada.</p><p> </p><p>Se veía roto.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Escuchó el sonido de sus manos conectando contra el vidrio rompiéndose a pedazos y cayendo a su alrededor. Las voces riéndose de su dolor estaban ahí. Las drogas filtrándose por sus venas.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock intentó bloquear los recuerdos de esta noche. Yacía temblando, envuelto en su edredón, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Su cabeza todavía latía con fuerza, los brazos gritaban de dolor mientras los apretaba contra su cuerpo  acurrucándose cada vez más, hasta formar una bola compacta, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido.</p><p> </p><p>Todo menos la parte en la que John apareció y se ocupó de él.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock luchó mientras trataba de mantenerse callado, ahogando los sollozos que amenazaban con destrozar su cuerpo. No necesitaba que John lo viera llorar en este momento, a pesar de que estaba en otra área del departamento. Él ya había hecho pasar por mucho al pobre chico por esta noche.</p><p> </p><p>Su cuerpo finalmente colapsó bajo la tensión de las últimas quince horas y cayó en un sueño lleno de imágenes de John. A veces, John estaba cerca de él, gentil y suave, otras se alejaba con duras palabras, diciendo que nunca podrían ser amigos.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock se despertó con la luz llenando su habitación, todavía acostado en la misma posición acurrucada en la que se había quedado dormido. Habían sonidos que provenían de la cocina de alguien tarareando y huevos chisporroteando en una sartén.</p><p> </p><p>¿John había ido a comprar huevos?</p><p> </p><p>Si es así, ¿por qué regresó?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La tranquilidad antes de la tormenta.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿John?</p><p> </p><p>—Hola Sherlock, espero no te importe que haya preparado algo para desayunar –John le dedicó una suave sonrisa mientras entraba a la cocina. El chico rubio estaba vestido con la ropa que traía el día anterior; pantalones de mezclilla, camisa azul con botones y suéter gris. Estaba parado descalzo en la cocina dando la imagen de que pertenecía ahí.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock quería caminar hacia John y envolver sus brazos alrededor de él y no soltarlo nunca.</p><p> </p><p>—Oye, ¿estás bien? –John dejó dos platos con huevos y pan tostado antes de pararse frente a Sherlock. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro del pelinegro examinando su expresión antes de prestar atención a sus vendas. Sherlock no se movió mientras John revisaba sus brazos y manos–. Ven, siéntate y come, después me gustaría cambiar las vendas si te parece bien.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock asintió, tratando de calmar su corazón que latía rápidamente, mientras John tomaba su mano y lo guiaba hacia una silla.</p><p> </p><p>Movió un poco los huevos con su tenedor y tomó un pequeño bocado de pan tostado mientras John se sentaba frente a él y escarbaba en su propio plato.</p><p> </p><p>—Sherlock, me gustaría disculparme si parece que ... –John miró hacia abajo por un momento antes de volverse a enfrentar a la mirada de Sherlock–. Si parece que me estoy volviendo posesivo contigo. Si solo quieres que seamos amigos, lo entenderé y daré un paso atrás.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Respira, respira. No pudo haberlo dicho en serio. No pudo … Oh no, él te está mirando, tienes que decir algo … dile que no es demasiado para ti, dile que también te gusta, dile que has soñado con él cada noche”.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Por el amor de dios, dile algo!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tocan a la puerta. Pasos en las escaleras. No una, tres personas. El golpeteo de un paraguas. Mycroft … <em>“no por favor, no ahora, no otra vez”.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Dile algo a John, va a pensar que no te importa, que no lo quieres … ¡DILE!”.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—Ah, hermano mío, es bueno verte despierto y vivo esta mañana. John.</p><p> </p><p>—Mycroft.</p><p> </p><p>—Alguien está en tu habitación. Equipaje. Están empacando tus cosas, eso es todo.</p><p> </p><p>—John … Yo …</p><p> </p><p>— De verdad hermano, ¿crees que eso es una buena idea en estos momentos?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Cállate Mycroft. ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! Tranquilo no te alteres. Dios, no entres en pánico. Le darás más motivos a Mycroft para llevarte. Dios, me va a llevar ¿cierto? Me alejará de John antes de que pueda decírselo”.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Quizás sea lo mejor. John se merece alguien mejor. Mejor que yo…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te lo llevas? ¡Dijo anoche que no quería ir!</p><p> </p><p>—Esta no es su decisión. Estoy haciendo lo mejor para mi hermano.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—John, quiero darte las gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda anoche …</p><p> </p><p>—¿Pero? –John susurró tristemente.</p><p> </p><p>—Pero Mycroft tiene razón, yo debería ir –Sherlock mantuvo la vista en su plato, no se atrevía a mirar a John a los ojos. Ojos que seguramente estaban llenos de piedad e ira.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Esto es mejor para John, él no te necesita en su vida. Terminarás por arruinarlo todo.”</em> Dios, prácticamente podía escuchar a Mycroft regodearse a su lado.</p><p> </p><p>Se puso de pie, todavía sin mirar a John.</p><p> </p><p>—Iré con Mycroft, pero puedo decidir cuánto tiempo me quedaré esta vez.</p><p> </p><p>—Por supuesto, hermano mío –la sonrisa en el rostro de Mycroft había sido casi suficiente para que Sherlock cambiara de opinión.</p><p> </p><p>—Sherlock, no tienes que ir si no quieres … tienes dieciocho años. No puede obligarte –John habló en voz baja, ahora de pie junto a Sherlock, tocando ligeramente su brazo.</p><p> </p><p>Dulce John. Tocándolo suavemente … No, él seguirá adelante, se olvidara del bicho raro. Tal vez esta noche cuente como una buena acción y nada más.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Pero él coqueteo contigo, dijo que le gustabas. Al menos eso fue lo que dio a entender”.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No respondiste nada. Nada …”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—¿Podemos tener un minuto antes de que se vaya? –preguntó John a Mycroft.</p><p> </p><p>—Muy bien, pero no mucho, tenemos que partir en breve. Esperaré en el coche.</p><p> </p><p>—Sherlock, sobre lo que dije antes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Va a retractarse de lo que dijo, cambió de opinión. No te quiere. Tal vez nunca lo hizo … </em>
  <em>Tal vez no quiso decir que le gustabas cuando dijo que estaba siendo posesivo ...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No pienses en la sensación de que tu corazón se está rompiendo por algo que nunca tuviste ...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Gánale. Dile que no lo necesitas antes de que él pueda decirlo primero ... No lo necesitas a él ni a nadie. Recuerda esto… Repite, no necesitas a nadie. No necesitas a nadie ...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Pero por dios, tú lo quieres … y quieres que él también te quiera … quieres mirar esos ojos azul oscuro y perderte en la mirada de amor que brota de ellos solo para ti.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Tú, alguien que nadie más querría. Podrías tenerlo o al menos te gustaría pensar eso. Esos ojos azules mirando directamente a tu alma. Viéndote por lo que …”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—John, no hay necesidad de decir nada. Entiendo que mi partida cambia las cosas, no estas obligado a retener lo que dijiste anteriormente. Deberíamos volver a como han sido las cosas. Donde eres el capitán estrella del equipo de rugby, el chico popular del campus y yo desapareceré como siempre. Nadie se dará cuenta de que me he ido.</p><p> </p><p>—Sherlock, eso no es lo que quería decir –John extendió la mano con ojos suplicantes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Date la vuelta y vete </em>
  <em>antes de que él pueda detenerte ... Vete con un poco de estilo ... No puedo evitar querer que él te recuerde ... Recuerda que eres mejor que anoche ...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Su mano está en tu brazo. Sus ojos te ruegan que lo escuches. Quizás deberías. Solo por un momento para recordar el sonido de su voz. Guárdalo. Grábalo para reproducirlo más tarde, una y otra vez mientras estás encerrado, muriendo por un golpe de cocaína para poder olvidar.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—Sherlock, por favor escúchame. Lo siento si te lastimé ... o te asusté. Yo solo ... lo siento.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“John se ve triste. Tú le hiciste eso, lo lastimaste. Siempre hieres a todos los que te rodean.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Necesitas escapar … aléjate, quita su mano de tu brazo y vete ahora. ¿Por qué no te mueves? ¿Por qué estás mirando fijamente sus tristes ojos azules?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—John ... No pensé que pudieras ... Nadie ha querido algo como esto  conmigo.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No es verdad, Víctor te quería. Pero no de la manera en que querías ser querido. Él quería poseerte, tenerte, romperte.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Mira hacia otro lado, no veas la lástima en los ojos de John.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—No soy como todos los demás. Quizás quiero todo lo que tú eres –la voz de John es tranquila, apenas un susurro.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Pero por qué?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“¿podría ser verdad? ¿Realmente podría ser cierto lo que dice? Debería creer…”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“¿Quién es este singular ser  humano que te mira como si colgaras de la luna?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Se sentía como si el ambiente estuviera muy caliente. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>¿Era la retirada de las drogas o el hecho de que John lo estuviera mirando como si nunca lo volvería a ver?</p><p> </p><p>Debe ser el retiro, Mycroft lo estaba esperando abajo. Sherlock se tenía que ir.</p><p> </p><p>—Sherlock, ¿puedo escribirte mientras estás allá? –John pregunta suavemente.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué? –Sherlock tartamudeó–. ¿Quieres escribirme? ¿Por qué?</p><p> </p><p>—Porque –John miró hacia abajo tímidamente–, me gustas y realmente creo que te vendría bien un amigo ahora mismo.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo ... uhm ... supongo que sí ... aunque yo no ...  no sé a dónde voy ...</p><p> </p><p>—Entonces escríbeme tú primero –la voz de John estaba llena de esperanza, sus ojos llenos de algo que Sherlock no podía ubicar.</p><p> </p><p>—Uhm… sí, está bien. Tengo que ... Tengo que irme ahora ... uhm ya que es mi piso ... Necesito que te vayas. Lo siento.</p><p> </p><p>—Correcto. Lo siento –John se puso rápidamente los zapatos y la chamarra–. Sherlock, cuídate mucho. ¿Por favor? –John se movió inquieto por un momento y luego atrajo a Sherlock en un abrazo rápido, dejando un ligero beso en su mejilla antes de retroceder para sonreírle y salir por la puerta.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock tocó el lugar en donde habían estado los labios de John.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tres semanas desde que John salió de su piso.</p><p> </p><p>Tres semanas desde que John presionó sus labios contra la mejilla de Sherlock y sonrió.</p><p> </p><p>No recordaba haber bajado las escaleras ni subirse al coche ese día.  </p><p> </p><p>Incluso ahora aún podía sentir el fantasma del beso de John en su mejilla.</p><p> </p><p>Tres semanas …</p><p> </p><p>No le había escrito a John en absoluto, a pesar de que John se lo había pedido.  </p><p> </p><p>Tal vez John había continuado por su cuenta y eso era lo mejor.</p><p> </p><p>Tal vez estaba saliendo con alguna linda chica, pequeña y rubia, con quien se estaría riendo y sonriéndole en este momento. La mente de Sherlock trajo una imagen de esa escena, repitiéndola una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta que las lágrimas amenazaron con derramar.</p><p> </p><p>Tres semanas en este infierno, Mycroft llamaba a Rehabilitación para enterarse de sus progresos.</p><p> </p><p>Tres semanas de enfermeras, médicos y supuestos terapeutas molestándolo, diciéndole cosas que ya sabía.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft vigilándolo constantemente, mirándolo con desaprobación cada vez.</p><p> </p><p>Quizás debería escribirle a John ...</p><p> </p><p>¿Pero que le diría? ¿Cómo empezaría siquiera esa carta?</p><p> </p><p>“Hola, soy el fenómeno del que te encargaste una noche hace tres semanas cuando traté de suicidarme … “</p><p> </p><p>Mejor no ir por ese camino. No, no iba a escribirle a John ...</p><p> </p><p>No lo haría … no le escribiría … no serviría de nada.</p><p> </p><p>Pero, ¿y si John respondiera?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al lado de la cama de Sherlock había una hoja de papel hecha bola.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>Querido John:</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>Sé que </strike>
  <strike> me pediste que te escribiera mientras estaba fuera.</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>No estaba seguro de por qué querrías saber de mí después de todo, así que lo he pospuesto. Aún en estos momentos no tengo idea de que decirte …</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>¿Qué le dices a la persona que apenas conoces pero que, a pesar de todo, retiene tu corazón?</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>¿Qué le dices a una persona que te mostró una bondad que nunca has conocido?  </strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>No tengo palabras para eso. </strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>¿Quieres que te cuente sobre el infierno en el que me ha metido Mycroft o cómo cambió mi capacidad para irme cuando yo quisiera? Que estaré aquí hasta que él venga a buscarme y firme mi salida.</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>¿Debo contarte sobre las enfermeras que me miran como un desperdicio de espacio o los médicos que me miran como un pedazo de carne para tomar?</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>O quizás de la terapeuta que me sigue recomendando que exprese mis sentimientos y escriba de las personas que me han ayudado. </strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>Nadie me ha ayudado. Bueno, tú si, pero no le hablaré de ti, ella no necesita saber de ti.</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>A veces ni siquiera estoy seguro de que fueras real. ¿Acaso fue solo un sueño en el que tú estabas?  </strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>Menos mal que no planeo enviar esto.</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>Adiós. </strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sherlock le sigue escribiendo a John, pero aún no le envía nada.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strike>John:</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>Sé que me pediste que te escribiera hace mucho tiempo y lamento estar escribiendo ahora.</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>Aún  no sé por qué querrías saber de mí.</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>Espero que estés bien. </strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>Sherlock. </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>❂❂❂❂❂</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>John:</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>He estado  evadiendo escribirte porque no hay forma de que alguien tan maravilloso y cariñoso como tú quiera escuchar de mí.</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>Pienso en ti todos los días. </strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>Me pregunto qué estás haciendo y si estás pensando en mí.</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>❂❂❂❂❂</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>Hermoso John:</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>El azul del cielo me recuerda a tus ojos.</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>Algunos días me siento en el pequeño patio y miro al cielo, pensando en tu suave tacto y tus ojos azul profundo.</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>Quiero sentir el roce de tus labios solo una vez ...</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>❂❂❂❂❂</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>John Watson:</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>Por favor, no me respondas.</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>Solo te escribo para decirte que no te escribiré. </strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>Te mereces algo mejor de lo que una amistad conmigo puede darte.</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>Gracias por cuidarme esa noche hace cuatro semanas.</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>No tenías que hacerlo, pero lo hiciste.</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>Te pido que encuentres otro amigo a quien cuidar, uno que sea digno de ti.</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>Te pido que dejes de contactar a mi hermano, él dice que no va decirte dónde estoy.</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike>Por favor, no respondas. </strike>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cinco semanas … cinco semanas ha estado aquí y Mycroft aún no había dado su aprobación para que abandonara el lugar. </p><p> </p><p>Las paredes blancas se cerraban sobre él, su mente gritaba por la monotonía diaria.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Enfermera, doctor, terapeuta.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Enfermera, doctor, terapeuta.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Enfermera, doctor, terapeuta. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Una y otra vez. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hoy se sentó en la sala común mirando por la ventana, podía escuchar todas las locas galimatías de su alrededor… Por lo regular evitaba esta habitación porque sentía que le chupaba la vida.</p><p> </p><p>Pero hoy estaba sentado aquí sin vida ... sin alma ... La mente apagada casi por completo.</p><p> </p><p>Vio una mosca rebotar contra la ventana, una y otra vez; golpeando, zumbando. Sin posibilidad de ser libre. Morirá en esta ventana tratando de volver a la libertad.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock pensó que quizás le sucedería lo mismo. Pero tal vez si se golpeaba la cabeza contra la ventana, ambos podrían liberarse ...</p><p> </p><p>Estaba perdiendo las ganas de vivir, de ser libre ...</p><p> </p><p>Tal vez debería aceptar su destino ... Sherlock tenía la sensación de que sería más fácil para todos si él simplemente se fuera.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft podría seguir adelante y arruinar la vida de otra persona.</p><p> </p><p>John podía seguir viviendo su vida libre de culpa, sabiendo que cumplió con su deber.</p><p> </p><p>Y él, él finalmente podría descansar. Su mente estaría libre, su cuerpo ya no sentiría dolor. No más tentación por las drogas.</p><p> </p><p>Solo tal vez.</p><p> </p><p>Hubo un ruido a través de la habitación, voces elevadas. Alguien estaba enojado.</p><p> </p><p>Tal vez …</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los gritos empeoraban. ¿Quién estaba gritando? Solo quería silencio.</p><p> </p><p>¿Era demasiado pedir que todos se callaran? Sherlock se acurrucó en el banco junto a la ventana, las manos envueltas alrededor de su cabeza, tapándose los oídos, tratando de acallar el ruido.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Sherlock? –una voz tranquila se materializó a su lado– ¿Sherlock? ¿Estas ahí?</p><p> </p><p>De pronto sintió un ligero toque en su antebrazo mientras se mecía en el banco.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Sherlock? –otra voz se unió a la primera. Esta vez una voz que conocía– Oye, Sherlock, soy yo. John.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock levantó la mirada para ver un par de ojos azules preocupados observándolo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿John? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Estoy soñando?</p><p> </p><p>—No, Sherlock, realmente estoy aquí. ¿Qué te han hecho? –John sonaba triste.</p><p> </p><p>—No estés triste, mi imaginario John, solo me dieron una inyección para calmar mi mente –Sherlock no quería que el John de sus sueños pasara su corto tiempo aquí preocupándose. Nunca sabía cuánto tiempo se iba a quedar con él.</p><p> </p><p>—Sherlock, te sacaré de aquí –John se giró para hablar con la otra persona. Una mujer. ¿Su novia? Nadie que trabajara aquí. Era alguien que los conocía a ambos. Molly.</p><p> </p><p>—Imposible, tengo que quedarme hasta que Mycroft me permita salir.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“¿Qué le estaba diciendo Molly a John? Inyecciones, ella le estaba contando algo sobre las inyecciones.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Esto va a salir mal.” </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alguien estaba cargando a Sherlock, ¿a dónde lo llevan?. Su cabeza flotaba como una nube dejándose llevar por la brisa.</p><p> </p><p>Había una luz parpadeando sobre sus párpados. ¿Acaso era el sol?</p><p> </p><p>Demasiado brillante, demasiado molesto. ¿Por qué hay tanta luz?</p><p> </p><p>—Todo estará bien, Sherlock. Solo quédate conmigo –John le susurró al oído antes de gritar–. ¡Mycroft, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora! ¡Lo estamos perdiendo!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“¿Mycroft? ¿Mycroft está aquí y está ayudando a John? ¿Cuando sucedió eso? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos y me duele todo?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“¿Por qué hay tanto dolor?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Espera ... ¿Qué era esa luz brillante que viene hacia él? ¿Qué es esa sensación de paz que lo inunda?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Era como estar en una tranquila isla desierta. Tan silencioso y pacífico.</p><p> </p><p>El sol cálido en su rostro, la arena caliente debajo de su cuerpo y John acostado junto a él sosteniendo su mano.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock se dejó llevar por el sonido de la voz de John llamándolo.</p><p> </p><p>—Sherlock, quédate conmigo, Sherlock. Por favor, quédate conmigo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Por supuesto, John. Siempre. Estás a mi lado en esta isla. Somos solo nosotros dos. Nadie más que nos moleste.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—¡Mycroft! ¡Haz algo! –John está entrando en pánico. John no debería entrar en pánico. Sherlock está aquí junto a él en su propia isla privada con sol y arena.</p><p> </p><p>—Quédate con nosotros, hermano mío. No me dejes. No después de todo.</p><p>Lo siento hermano.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Todo está tan tranquilo.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“No, espera”, </em>Sherlock notó que alguien estaba hablando muy cerca. <em>“Qué está diciendo?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>—Lo siento mucho, Sherlock. Por favor perdóname. Por favor ... Por favor, despierta y perdóname por lo que te he hecho ...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Quien está aquí? ¿Quién esta pidiendo perdón?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—No lo sabía. Debería haberlo hecho, pero no fue así. Los informes decían que todo estaba bien. Debería haberlo comprobado, debería haberlos cuestionado.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“¿Mycroft? ¿Mycroft lo siente? ¿Acerca de qué?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“¿Por qué no puedo despertar? ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro? ¿¡Mycroft?! Mycroft, ayúdame. Por favor ayúdame …… Está tan oscuro, Mycroft.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—Lo haré mejor esta vez, Sherlock. Yo te voy a cuidar. Haré lo correcto para ti …</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“¿Mycroft está llorando? No llores, estoy aquí.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Detente, no entres en pánico y piensa. ¿Que pasó?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Estabas triste, aburrido, le gritaste a las enfermeras y médicos. Te dieron algo. Muchas veces.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“De pronto todo el ruido a tu alrededor se apago. Perdiste las ganas de vivir, de ser libre. ¿Por qué? ¿Que pasó? Tenía algo que ver con Mycroft.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“¿Ahora estás en el hospital? ¿Sobredosis? ¿Mycroft se disculpa por algo?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“¿Donde está John? ¿No estaba él ahí?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Mycroft, ¿dónde está John? Maldita sea, no puedes oírme. Despierta. Debo despertar.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“¿Pero cómo?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Silencio de nuevo …</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Alguien está aquí. No es Mycroft. Puedo sentirlo a mi lado ¿John?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—¿Sherlock? No sé si me puedes oír, pero ...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Sherlock, no sé si puedes oírme, pero tienes que despertar. Te necesitamos. Todos nosotros. Pero en especial yo. Necesito que despiertes para poder decirte algo, es algo muy importante. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, Sherlock? ¿Puedes despertar por mí?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sí, John. Lo estoy intentando.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hay un suave toque. Los labios de John en la frente de Sherlock. La mano del rubio en el cabello del pelinegro. Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Sherlock de la cabeza a los pies.</p><p> </p><p>Los párpados ya no se sienten tan pesados.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“¡John! ¡Espera! Lo estoy intentando.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—¿Sabías que Molly me mostró todas las cartas que me escribiste, pero que nunca enviaste? ¿Por qué no me enviaste nada?</p><p> </p><p>Hubo una mano sosteniendo la de Sherlock. El pulgar acariciando el dorso de la mano sostenida haciendo que todo hormigueara.</p><p> </p><p>—Tal vez, lo que siento es más unilateral de lo que creo. ¿Querías decir lo que pusiste en esas cartas, Sherlock? ¿O estoy leyendo demasiado en ellas? Me sentiría como un idiota si después de que despertaras derramara mi corazón sobre ti y no me devolvieras el sentimiento …</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lo decía en serio, John. Quise decir cada palabra. Estoy tan asustado. Tan asustado que no te agradaré cuando me despierte ...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—Estaba preocupado por ti. Intenté encontrarte varias veces. Incluso contacté a Mycroft.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Su voz, es tan suave, tan encantadora. “</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tres días.</p><p> </p><p>Tres días a la deriva, sin poder despertar por completo  al mundo que lo rodea.</p><p> </p><p>Tres días de John al lado de Sherlock; hablándole y sosteniendo su mano.</p><p> </p><p>Tres días de Mycroft cuidándolo y disculpándose cada vez.</p><p> </p><p>Tres días de pesadillas y oscuridad.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces, finalmente la luz.</p><p> </p><p>Brillante, quemando sus ojos.</p><p> </p><p>John, el hermoso y amable John ha estado derramando su corazón por Sherlock durante esos tres días.</p><p> </p><p>—John –su voz se siente áspera debido al desuso. Ronca.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh, Dios mío, Sherlock. ¡Estás despierto! –La voz suave de John a su lado llega hasta él.  </p><p> </p><p>Una de las manos de John sostenía la de Sherlock, mientras que la otra estaba sobre su cabello. El rostro de John se inclinó sobre el de Sherlock con un mezcla de preocupación y alivio.</p><p> </p><p>—John, yo ... –la voz del pelinegro comenzó a fallar. Las lágrimas comenzaron fluir por su rostro.</p><p>
  
</p><p>—Está bien, Sherlock. Necesitas descansar.</p><p> </p><p>—John, yo… te escuché. Escuché todo –Hubieron más lagrimas. Sherlock se preguntaba si John lo sabría, si lo entendería.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Todo, Sherlock? ¿Mientras dormías? –John también tenía lagrimas en su rostro<em>.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>—Si todo. Lo siento, John. Estaba asustado –<em>“maldita voz” </em>pensó Sherlock–.  Yo ... yo hui. Todas estas semanas he estado tan asustado de que tú … que no haya hablado en serio sobre lo que dijiste en mi piso. Traté de escribir, pero nada parecía correcto.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo sé. Vi las cartas que tiraste. Sherlock, quise decir lo que dije sobre que me gustas, mucho –John sonrió tímidamente. Sus ojos azules brillaban solo para Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>Tan absoluta e increíblemente hermoso.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Entonces … ¿Esto significa que cuando salgas de aquí podré llevarte a una cita? –John sonrió, estirándose para tomar la mano de Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p><em>“¿Cita?” </em>El corazón de Sherlock latía rápidamente. John quiere llevarlo a él, Sherlock a una cita. Donde la gente pudiera verlos … juntos … y que todos lo supieran.</p><p> </p><p>Nadie nunca había querido salir con él … follar con él, seguro, pero ¿una cita? Nunca.</p><p> </p><p>—Oye, ¿te perdiste ahí dentro? –pregunto John– No tenemos que hacerlo, quiero decir, si no es algo que tú también quieras. Después de todo, pensé que tal vez … uhm …</p><p> </p><p>—Si.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Si? ¿Quieres decir que si quieres tener una cita conmigo? –John parecía sorprendido.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“¿por qué? ¿No pensó que pasaría?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—Sí, John. Quiero decir, si tú también quieres –Sherlock se ruboriza y siente la cara ardiente. <em>“Maldita sea, ahora John va a pensar que eres una virgen ruborizada.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>—Esta bien, perfecto. Eso es bueno, realmente genial. Uhm sí –dijo John sonriendo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Se ve tan feliz. Tu hiciste eso. Lo hiciste feliz. Pusiste esa sonrisa ahí. Incluso con toda la locura, todavía le gustas.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alguien hace un sonido con la garganta. Mycroft.</p><p> </p><p>—Disculpa. ¿Puedo tener un momento con mi hermano, John.</p><p> </p><p>—Hola Mycroft, seguro. Solo iré ... uhm ... a tomar un poco de té.</p><p> </p><p>—Gracias.</p><p> </p><p>John se levanta, tomándose su tiempo para soltar la mano de Sherlock, quien ya extraña su calor.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Mycroft?</p><p> </p><p>—Debo rogarte que me perdones, querido hermano.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock se quedó sin palabras. Mycroft estaba de pie frente a él; nervioso, haciendo que el paraguas girara en el suelo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Perdón por qué, Mycroft? ¿Por dejarme ahí y dejar que me pudriera? O por otra cosa. Hay una lista, acórtala.</p><p> </p><p>¿Fue esa una mirada de dolor cruzando el rostro de Mycroft? Solo duró un parpadeo, luego desapareció. No sabe todo lo que Sherlock escuchó mientras dormía<em>. </em>Quizás Mycroft no estaba fingiendo, quizás realmente lo lamentaba. </p><p> </p><p>—Hermano, parece que te he arrastrado a través de un peligro juego en el cual yo he estado involucrado, jugando con un desagradable hombre quien estaba empeñado en mi destrucción. Pensé que estarías a salvo ahí, pero me equivoqué. Si no hubiera sido por la persistencia del Señor Watson y la Señorita Hooper, te habría perdido sin siquiera saberlo. Te ruego que me perdones por mi irreflexión –Mycroft miró hacia abajo incapaz de hacer que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Sherlock.   </p><p> </p><p>—Realmente no sé lo que quieres que diga, Mycroft. Acepté ir ahí, pero prometiste que era mi elección irme cuando quisiera y luego me lo quitaste.</p><p>Mycroft lo miró sorprendido.</p><p> </p><p>—No, les dije que tenías la opción de irte en cualquier momento después de pasar al menos una semana. Te lo juro.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir? Porque me dijeron que no podía irme hasta que tú dieras tu consentimiento –respondió Sherlock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock estaba perplejo ante la información que su hermano le acababa de dar. Podía haber dejado ese lugar hace semanas. Podría haber sido libre.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft llamó al teléfono del centro de rehabilitación y por su tono, las cosas no estaban bien. Caminaba por la habitación, lanzando miradas a Sherlock cada pocos pasos.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock solo quería salir de ese hospital, lejos de las paredes blancas, enfermeras y médicos, ya había tenido suficiente de todo ello durante los últimos dos meses. Quería volver a su acogedor piso, rodeado de sus libros y experimentos. Quizás incluso John.</p><p> </p><p>¿Adónde se había ido John? Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Quizás se fue?</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock trató de no dejar volar su mente con ideas en las que John había cambiado de opinión una vez más. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cuándo se volvió tan dependiente de otra persona?</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock se estiró sosteniendo su cabeza y cerrando los ojos ante las luces brillantes. Solo quería salir de ahí. Lentamente abrió los ojos, volviéndose hacia donde Mycroft seguía paseando solo para encontrar a John parado en una puerta entreabierta.</p><p> </p><p>—Oye, ¿está todo bien? –preguntó John, señalando hacia donde estaba Mycroft.</p><p> </p><p>—Puedes pasar –Sherlock le hizo un gesto para que entrara.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Como te sientes? –John susurró, deteniéndose junto a la cama.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogar, estaba muy contento de regresar a casa, Diecisiete escalones para llegar a su acogedor piso.</p><p> </p><p>Diecisiete pasos con una mano apretada a la suya.</p><p> </p><p>Diecisiete pasos.</p><p> </p><p>La última vez que estuvieron aquí, Sherlock no había sido él mismo. </p><p> </p><p>Cómo era posible que le siguiera gustado a John después de esa noche. Eso era algo que nunca entendería.</p><p> </p><p>Le gustaba exactamente como él era y, John no perdió oportunidad en decírselo.</p><p> </p><p>Ahora estaban en su hogar. Bueno, el hogar de Sherlock, de John próximamente si Sherlock podía hacer algo al respecto. </p><p> </p><p>Sherlock pensó en la conversación que tuvieron en el hospital. </p><p>John le contó que Mycroft le había pedido que lo vigilara ofreciéndole dinero a cambio, lo cual había rechazado de manera ofendida, sin embargo, dijo que con mucho gusto estaría ahí para Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>Ahora están aquí, tomados de la mano, cargando un paquete de comida para llevar escalera arriba para celebrar de manera apropiada, el regreso de Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock se preguntó si esto se consideraba una cita. ¿Estaban saliendo ahora? ¿Quizás debería preguntar? Mejor no dejar nada más al azar. </p><p> </p><p>John estaba trayendo platos de la cocina para unirse a Sherlock en el sofá cuando éste se armó de valor para hacer su pregunta. </p><p> </p><p>—John ¿Esto se considera una cita? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? </p><p> </p><p>John sonrió.</p><p> </p><p>—Si cariño. Aunque esta sería una cita un poco discreta, todavía necesitas mucho descanso.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Y después qué? –dijo Sherlock devolviendo la sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Después, mi amor, te llevaré a una cita adecuada a un restaurante y tal vez también a ver una película –John llevó una mano a la mejilla de Sherlock, deslizando suavemente su pulgar sobre ella.</p><p> </p><p>Habían tantas palabras de cariño en tan poco tiempo. Era como si estas simplemente salían de la lengua de John y, sin embargo, parecía que quería decir cada una de ellas. El corazón de Sherlock seguía latiendo con cada muestra de afecto.</p><p> </p><p>— John, si te pidiera que me beses, ¿lo harías? –Su voz vaciló mientras hablaba. </p><p> </p><p>John pareció sorprendido y luego sonrió. </p><p> </p><p>—Siempre. Solo tienes que pedirlo cariño.  </p><p> </p><p>Era todo lo que necesitaba. Acercándose a John en el sofá, Sherlock puso tímidamente ambas manos sobre su rostro, atrayéndolo. </p><p> </p><p>Cuando sus labios se encontraron, Sherlock sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, el latido de su corazón en sus oídos se calmó. Todo estaba quieto, solo estaba la sensación de los labios de John en los suyos y las manos de John en su cabello, tomándolo y tirando de él.</p><p> </p><p>La desesperada necesidad de más lo invadió. Anhelaba más el toque, el sabor de John, cualquier cosa, solo más John. </p><p> </p><p>—John –suplicó.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo sé mi amor –susurró John sin aliento.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock apenas podía creer cómo había cambiado su vida. Hace tres meses, estaba solo, perdido en un mar de drogas. </p><p> </p><p>Luego, una estrella brillante con el nombre de John Watson entró en su vida y todo cambió. </p><p> </p><p>Sintió amor, aceptación y por primera vez, ya no se sentía solo.  </p><p> </p><p>Frotó su nariz suavemente contra la cabeza acurrucada en su hombro. </p><p> </p><p>Dicen que hay una persona para todos, la única que realmente te comprende y ama por quien eres. Qué suerte tuvo de haber encontrado a la suya. Había pasado todos estos años buscándolo sin darse cuenta.</p><p> </p><p>Ahora aquí estaba, durmiendo suavemente contra su hombro con sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor y una mano descansando sobre su corazón. Sherlock se preguntó si John podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba ante el pensamiento de que él estuviera aquí.</p><p> </p><p>John dijo que siempre estaría ahí para Sherlock. Qué así es como el amor debe ser. Su propio corazón latía por la única razón de que merecía ser feliz y John quería que él fuera feliz. </p><p> </p><p>Nunca más respondería a la llamada de las drogas, no con John ahí para recordarle que no las necesitaba. </p><p> </p><p>Presionó un beso en la frente de John con una sonrisa en su rostro. </p><p> </p><p>Así se siente la felicidad. Es como flotar.</p><p> </p><p>Nada podría sentirse mejor.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>